1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information memory for storing information in the form of electric charge carriers comprising at least one dynamic storage element which is arranged upon a surface of at least one substrate of the semiconductor material which is doped with a predeterminable basic type of doping and having a substrate connection, and comprising at least one MIS capacitor, whereby at least one electrically insulating layer carrying at least one capacitor electrode is present upon the substrate surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an important development goal for information memories to provide memory elements requiring little space in order to increase the storage density. In the case of memories of the type mentioned above, a high storage density is obtained with the help of dynamic single-transistor memory elements. Such a single-transistor memory element is described, for example, in the publication "A One Mil.sup.2 Single-Transistor Memory Cell in n-Silicon Gate Technology" by Karl-Ulrich Stein and Hans Friedrich in the IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, Vol. SC 8, No. 5, October 1973. The memory element consists of an MIS transistor and an MIS capacitor of the type mentioned above. The electrode of the capacitor is connected to a ground line and the gate electrode of the transistor is connected to a word line. The opposite electrode of the capacitor, which is positioned within the substrate, is connected to a bit line, by way of the transistor. An exemplary embodiment of this single-transistor storage element is set forth in the abovementioned publication on Page 321, in FIG. 4.